happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Conceal Your Fate
'''Conceal Your Fate '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Cam E. Leon is seen directing a movie with Huggly in the leading role. Two burglars, played by Pace and Herman, are about to mug Drama, when Huggly saves the day by using his cuteness to put them in a trance. Emojie, watching from a tree branch, boos at the performance. Huggly and Drama proceed with their kiss scene, only for Cam to cut because of a strange blotch on Huggly's face. Realizing his mascara was coming off, a shocked Huggly rushes into his trailer. Growing curious, Emojie sneaks past the film crew towards Huggly's trailer, where she soon makes a startling revelation. Huggly is shown without his dark markings, indicating this little panda was actually a polar bear this entire time. Huggly discovers the spy and tries to chase her down before his secret gets out. Emojie manages to hide in another trailer, where Shoey is putting make-up on Drama. Emojie walks up to Shoey, asking if she could fix up her face. Shoey coldly declines as she is busy with her client. Emojie removes her mask, horrifying Drama to the point where she vomits and faints. Shoey, on the other hand, is intrigued and agrees to give Emojie a full makeover. Due to the condition of her face, Shoey decides to use up all of her concealer. Cam calls everyone back on set as filming resumes. Huggly realizes he wasted his time and hides because he didn't finish his make-up. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Emojie appears on set as someone new - her face professionally touched up. Cam is stunned by Emojie's beauty and decides to give her a part in the film. Huggly plots to put a stop to this. The scene opens with Pace and Herman robbing a bank. Emojie reads over her script and confidently makes her way to the shoot. Little does she know, Huggly is standing on the roof of one of the trailers with a bucket of water. Emojie passes by and Huggly dumps the water on her. Emojie wipes her face with a cloth, unwittingly wiping off her make-up. Emojie finally makes it on set, but rather than what was expected, her disfigured face horrifies the other actors. Pace vomits before fainting on a detonator box. Herman, who was inside the bank, is killed by the explosives. Gold bars are sent flying, one of them smashing Huggly in the face. Drama exits her trailer with an open umbrella, which closes on her when Huggly lands on top of it. Shoey happens to witness this while looking out the window. Running aimlessly, Drama slips over the puke puddle and skewers Pace through the chest. Emojie realizes she is hideous again and turns away. However, both Cam and Shoey applaud her. Cam offers to make her the lead character, making some revisions to the script. Sometime later, Cam holds a screening for his finished production, remade into a horror film. The screen portrays Drama running from a killer, who turns out being Emojie. Meanwhile at the admissions desk, Emojie signs autographs for numerous fans wearing emoji masks and make-up to match her face. Deaths #Herman is killed by explosives. #Huggly is smashed in the face. #Pace is impaled through the chest. Trivia *This episode reveals Huggly was a polar bear disguised as a panda, although it was previously confirmed by his creator. In addition, Huggly is also shown in a photo with Polar, indicating they may have a relationship of some sort. *This marks the debut of Shoey. *Lifty and Shifty were originally the burglars for Cam's movie, but they were deemed redundant and replaced by Pace and Herman. *Among Emojie's fans were Fanny and Mocha, wearing make-up and a mask respectively. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes Category:Debut Episodes